Revenge Leads you to Death
by Inyunaruto365
Summary: Repanzel gets revenge on Fiona, and begins to hurt the people she love and care for.
1. The Avenger Strikes!

_Summary: This is based off the story 'When Fiona Meets her Weird Princess Friends' and it's about Repanzel getting revenge for Fiona and her friends for humiliating her in front of the entire kingdom, and killing her former boyfriend/future husband Prince Charming. This involves some drama, humor, romance, shoujo-ai, hatred, and some other things I'll add to this story later._

_Rated T: For mild cursing, blood/gore, and mild violence (If I decide to put some in this story)_

Months later, Fiona told her friends and family about her and Snow White who took it quite well, as a matter of fact. Lillian didn't mind if Fiona liked other girls, as long as Fiona's happy, along with Shrek who didn't mind if his wife is like that either. Her friends, Donkey, Dragon, Cinderella, or Sleeping Beauty didn't it either which made Fiona very happy that her friends are so understanding.

Later that day, Fiona was walking back to Far, Far Away with Snow White, along with her three children named Zacj, Julia, and Sui who were all 9 years old as Zacj (the boy with hair) was walking a head of everyone else, happily in his own little world.

"Zacj, don't do too far a head of us," Fiona told her son.

"Don't worry, mom, I won't," Zacj said.

"That's what he always says before we have to go find for billionth time," Julia whispered to Snow White who quietly laughed.

"Yeah. He usually yells out, 'Somebody! Help me! I'm lost!' whenever he gets lost," Sui agreed with his sister's statement.

"Hey! I don't yell like that! I just like to yell and trick you guys into thinking I'm lost," Zacj said.

"Oh, yeah? Then, how come whenever we find you, you're usually hanging off of something, and dad has to save you?" Julia replied.

"Well, uh, that's just for show to see if they have the heart to save me at that height," Zacj objected as Julia and Sui laughed at him, "Hey! Stop laughing at me!"

Fiona and Snow White were laughing at Zacj's reaction since what Julia and Sui said is true about him getting easily lost half of the time as they continued to walk.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Somewhere in the distance, a mysterious person in a long black cape that covered her face was watching Fiona, her children, and Snow White laugh which made her flinch in anger as she walked off on her horse, muttering, "Just you wait, Princess. One day, I _will_ get you for what you did to my life. Along with everyone you love that you care so near and dear to."

At the castle, Fiona and her friends were taking a walk near the new arcade that just opened a few days ago and was about to go inside until something swiftly rushed beside Fiona's cheek and land in front of her as her right cheek began to bleed from it.

It was an arrow with a piece of paper tied onto it.

"Who the heck threw this?" Snow White said in annoyance, picking up the arrow.

"Probably the new school that's teaching kids how to fire arrows at a long range," Cinderella assumed as Fiona placed her hand on her cut cheek.

"You okay, Fiona? The arrow didn't hurt you, did it?" Sleeping Beauty asked her.

"No, Sleeping Beauty. I'm fine. It's just a cut, that's all," Fiona reassured the narcoleptic princess as Snow White opened the letter that was attached to the arrow, seeing that it was addressed to Fiona, and gave it to her to read.

It read:

Fiona,

You are going down! Now, die!

"That's it?" Fiona wondered.

"What does the letter say?" Snow White wondered.

"It says I'm going down. Now, die. What does that even mean, anyway?" Fiona wondered as then suddenly, a loud explosion was heard coming from behind the princesses, seeing a swarm of swords heading toward them, "Look out!"

Then princesses moved in different directions in order to avoid the sharp swords as Fiona saw them heading towards three children that looked ten years old, and began running a head of the swords, and grabbed two of them as she put them down, and dived for the other child before the swords killed him, scooping him up the ogre's arms, and moving out of the way when the swords hit a nearby wall not harming anyone that was in the way.

Fiona breathed heavily as she stood up, and let go of the boy and ran to his friends who asked if he was alright and is thanks to Fiona.

"Thanks, Princess, for saving my life!" The boy said.

"It was nothing," Fiona said as he ran off and played with his friends, seeing her friends run up to her.

"Fiona, are you alright?" Snow White asked her.

"Yeah. But what the heck was that just now?" Fiona wondered.

"I don't know. But maybe we should tell you mom about this," Sleeping Beauty said as the princesses went back to the castle, and explained what almost happened to Fiona to Lillian.

"I see," The queen said, "Do you know who this person is?"

"No. I don't even know this person, that almost tried to kill me is," Fiona said who had a bandage on her right cheek from the arrow that almost hit her, "I don't even _know_ why this person is trying to kill me for."

"Maybe it's someone that hates you for being alive," Cinderella said.

"This entire kingdom hated me for being alive," Fiona informed her.

"Good point."

"Maybe it's someone that hates you for having what they don't," Snow White told her.

"That may be it, but who else would hate you?" Lillian wondered as all of the princesses began thinking who else, besides Prince Charming, who tried to kill Shrek, would try to kill Fiona until……..

"Repanzel!!!"

To be continued

Inyunaruto365: DUN, DUN DUUUUUUUN!!!!!!

Lillian: Please don't do that.

Inyunaruto365: Sorry. I'm just hyper today (jumping up and down hyperactively).

Lillian: (sighs) I see.

Inyunaruto365: Just comment if you like or dislike this story. Or if you have questions, just leave a reply and I'll answer back. Eventually!! Ha ha hahahahhaha!!!

Lillian: (writing) Note to self: Don't give Leah any sugar when she's in a really good mood.

Inyunaruto365: Hey! Don't call me by me real name! It's supposed to be secret!


	2. The Face of Bloody Evil! Prt 1

"Repanzel!!" Everyone exclaimed like it was the answer to all of their problems.

"But why would Repanzel want to kill Fiona?" Sleeping Beauty wondered, "She didn't even do anything to her that made her angry."

"Despite being humiliated by the entire kingdom revealing that she's bald, lost her place in becoming queen of Far, Far Away, and lost her former lover, Prince Charming, then that might be a good reason why Repanzel wants to kill Fiona," Snow White informed Sleeping Beauty.

"Gee, thanks for the words of wisdom, Snow," Fiona sarcastically remarked.

"Sorry. I'm just saying."

"Well, what do we do since we know that's it's Repanzel that's trying to kill my daughter?" Lillian wondered.

"First, we need to find out where she is before she does something that tries to kill me," Fiona said as she, along with Sleeping Beauty, Cinderella, and Snow White went outside and hung out near the old tree at school named Big Joe, and began talking about the event that happened today until they changed the subject to something else that involved music from the new Nightwish album sounding better than the singer from System of a Down until it began to get dark.

Fiona walked to Sleeping Beauty's house first, knowing that if she walked her to her house last, she's probably fall asleep during the walk to their friend's house. Next, Fiona walked Cinderella to her house as she told her goodbye until tomorrow. Then, last, it was Snow White as Fiona walked her to her door.

"Are you sure you're gonna be okay walking by yourself back to the castle in the dark?" Snow White wondered, "'Cause, you know, you can sleep here for the night, Fiona."

"Don't worry, Snow. I'll be fine. I _am_ an ogre that can defend myself, after all," Fiona reassured her girlfriend with a toothy grin that made Snow White lightly laugh at the ogress as she wrapped her arms around Fiona's neck, putting her forehead against her own.

"You always say the oddest things to cheer me, you know, Fiona?"

"Huh. I don't really notice," Fiona joked as her and Snow White began to laugh where they both kissed each other on the lips, "I guess I'd better be going."

"Yeah. I love you, Fi-Fi."

"I love you, too, Snow." Fiona walks back to the castle, waving to Snow White before she continued to walk back with her hands in her pockets in deep thought about what happened today.

To be continued

Fiona: Why do always do that?

Inyunaruto365: Do what?

Fiona: never finish the stories when the viewers want to know what happens next.

Inyunaruto365: Hey! It's my fanfic, and I'll do what ever I want with it! Along with you guys, too, as long as I'm a Shrek fan!

Fiona: Damn you Dreamworks for being so popular.


	3. The Face of Bloody Evil prt2

Back at Cinderella's house, she was outside, taking out the trash and a was about to back inside until she suddenly heard something crack on the ground.

"H-Hello? Is anyone there?" She called out, but heard nothing as she heard the cracking noise again; making Cinderella run back inside, but something tripped her, making her fall on her front. She was about to stand up from the impact until someone kicked her in the face, holding her nose in pain, "Wh-Who's there? Show yourself!"

All Cinderella could hear was chuckling, along with footsteps approaching towards her from the distant darkness.

"Poor, poor Cinderella. She doesn't even know who I am. I'm hurt that you don't remember me," The voice said, walking from out of the darkness, revealing herself to Cinderella who she was able to see who the person is that made her eyes widen in horror.

"Repanzel!?!"

"Exactly, Neat Freak," Repanzel said, grabbing Cinderella by the neck and lifts her up in the air as she began to struggle for breath.

"What are you doing here? I thought you ran off in humiliation," Cinderella breathed as she felt Repanzel tighten her grip around the germaphobic's neck who gasped for air, and tried to loosen Repanzel's grip on her, but couldn't.

"I'm here to reclaim what's rightfully mine: Being the new queen of Far, Far Away, and not those stupid ogres," Repanzel declared.

"You'll never become the new queen of this kingdom! Fiona and Lillian will stop you!" Cinderella told her as Repanzel lets go of her and punches her in the stomach, making her cough up blood before she flew back a few feet, and fall on her back in pain.

Repanzel slowly walks up to Cinderella, who continued to cough up her own blood, began chuckling at her in self pity. "You really think that stupid fat ass ogre; along with that old hag can stop me?" Then Repanzel's eyes began to turn yellow as her entire body glowed the same color, along with growing sharp fangs with a psychotic look on her face.

"Oh, you are surely underestimating my powers."

The next morning, Fiona wakes up to find that her husband Shrek wasn't in bed with her as she got out of bed and got dressed, wondering where he was, along with her mother Lillian as she heard running footsteps approach her, and saw her children Zacj, Julia, and Sui heavily breathing from running.

"Mom…you're awake!" Julia panted.

"We……have…….to……tell…….you something," Zacj added.

"….Yeah…..Dad….wants to……see you….too," Sui said.

"Kids, calm down. What's the matter? What's going on?" Fiona asked the ogre triplets.

"…..It's your friend...Cinderella…..She's in the hospital," Julia breathed as Fiona's eyes widened in shock.

"What?!" She exclaimed.

"She was found last night on the ground with severe cuts and bruises on her body," Zacj said, "The doctor said that they don't know who could've done something like that to Cinderella."

"She's in the E.R. room where they're operating on Cinderella's left leg. They said that it was pulled out of its socket or something," Sui said as Fiona bawled her fists in anger, "But I don't think it's that serious for Cinderella to handle, I mean-" Before he could finish, he saw his mother running away from her children as she ran to the hospital.

'Cinderella! You better not die on us! You're one of my friends, dammit!!'

To be continued


	4. Controling Inner Charka!

A/N: I am soooooo sorry that it took so long, but I wasn't able to get online and finish this chapter, along with school work and stuff.

Anyway, here's chapter 4: Controlling Charka!! Enjoy, or you'll be sent to Canada!!

At the hospital, Fiona saw Snow White and Sleeping Beauty sitting patiently in the waiting room with worried looks on their faces.

"We heard the news, and rushed over to see if Cinderella's okay," Snow White said.

"What's going on with Cinderella? Is she alright? Where is she?" Fiona asked her friends in worry.

"She's in the E.R. right now. She's getting surgery on her left leg," Sleeping Beauty told her.

"I know. My kids told me. Is it really that bad?"

"Yeah. The doctor said that whoever did that to Cinderella's leg was able to pull it out of its knee cap."

"Fiona's eyes widened in shock to hear that as Snow White saw her visibly shaking in anger. 'That bastard! I'm gonna kill the person that tried to kill Cinderella!' The angry ogress thought as she felt Snow White gently put her hand in Fiona's, feeling her still shaking in anger.

"Fiona, you need to calm down. The doctor said that Cinderella will be in the E.R. for a few hours and we won't be able to see how she's doing until her body becomes stable," She told Fiona who began to slowly calm down, but she was still shaking as Snow White guided her to a nearby seat, and sat down with her until she stopped shaking.

'You better not die on us, Cinderella. You're me friend! And you said that you trust me...with you life!!' Fiona thought as she, along with Snow White and Sleeping Beauty waited in the waiting room.

-------3 and a half hours Later-----

Fiona began to figit impatiently in her seat, trying to occupy her time with something but failed miserably as she asked one of the doctor's assistant if Cinderella was okay, but said he couldn't tell her for various reasons which made Fiona even more anxious to see if Cinderella's alright.

"ERR!!! I hate this! I wanna see if Cinderella's okay!!" Fiona impatiently proclaimed, "I wanna know who attacked her last night, dammit!!"

"I know how you feel, Fiona. I want to know how she's doing, too, along with the person who almost tried to kill her, but we have to be patient," Snow White told her.

"I know. I'm trying to be patient, but I don't have anything to occupy my time," Fiona breathed, running her hand through her hair calming her excitement down a bit as the doctor walked out of the Emergency room.

"How is she, Doctor?" Sleeping Beauty asked.

"Did the operation go well?" Fiona anxiously asked him.

"The operation went well," The doctor told the princesses as they all sighed in relief, especially Fiona, "Cinderella won't be able to walk on that leg for a while because of it being popped out of its socket, it took a while for us to put it back in place," The doctor said, "But luckily, we were able to put the femur, and the fibula and tibia together."

"Can we see her?"

"Yes. She's been asking about you guys since we started the operation."

Fiona, Snow White, and Sleeping Beauty went into room M349 to see their friend Cinderella.

------- ------ ------ ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ---- ---------- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -- - - - --- - - - -

In room M349, Cinderella was laying peacefully in bed, feeling completely sore from the operation on her left leg with her eyes closed as she heard the door open and saw her friends that made her sit up a little bit from the soreness.

"Hey, Cindi," Snow White said.

"Hey, guys," Cinderella tiredly said.

"Are you feeling okay?" Sleeping Beauty asked.

"Sore. My left leg is mostly," Cinderella answered as Fiona saw that she had bandages wrapped around her arms, legs, left cheek, forehead, neck, right shoulder who also had a black eye, along with a few cuts and bruises on her face that made the ogress mad at the thought of what kind of person would do something like that to one of her friends? "Do you know where Repanzel is hiding?"

"No, not yet, but we're still looking for her," Sleeping Beauty replied.

"Dragon and her kids are helping us out on the search, so we're not sure what she's planning at the moment," Snow White answered back as Cinderella nodded and saw Fiona standing by herself not looking at her.

"Do you know who did this to you?" Sleeping Beauty inquired.

"Yes. It was Repanzel." The Minute Cinderella told her friends that, their faces changed from happy and content, to shock and anger.

Fiona, on the other hand, was a little angrier than Snow White or Sleeping Beauty. You could say she was furious when she heard that! As that occurred, Snow White saw Fiona begin to visible shake in anger again.

'Repanzel!' The ogress thought angrily.

"It was Repanzel that did this to you?!" Sleeping Beauty exclaimed as Cinderella nodded in response, "What did she say?"

"She said she's going to become the new queen of Far, Far Away. She doesn't care if Fiona or Lillian is going to try and stop her. She said she'll beat them both to the ground," Cinderella told them as everyone looked at Fiona whose head was lowered with her hair covering her eyes.

"Fiona?" Snow White walks up to Fiona and puts her hands on her shoulders, "Are you okay?"

"Let Repanzel try and take over the kingdom." Fiona muttered, lifting her head up who was facing Snow White with a guaranteed smile on her face, "That bald bastard couldn't even win a fight against me when I was a kid."

"Yeah. She'll have to think twice when you fight and beat her," Sleeping Beauty agreed.

"But their's one problem," Cinderella informed them.

"What's that?" Snow White wondered.

"When Repanzel was attacking me, I saw her entire body glowing yellow with the same colored eyes, and fangs like an animal," Cinderella replied.

"Where did she learn to do something like that?" Fiona wondered.

"I don't know. But I think Lillian might know since it felt like it was spiritual energy.

"That's true. I'll ask her when I see her. But in the meantime, I'm at least glad that you're alright, Cinderella."

Cinderella smiled at Fiona's comment. "Thanks, Fiona. I'm glad about it, too."

"And me," Sleeping Beauty said.

"Yeah, and me, too, Cindi. It wouldn't be the same if you weren't here to clean things up," Snow White joined in the agreement as Cinderella, along with Fiona, and Sleeping Beauty began to laugh.

"So, how long do you have to stay in the hospital?" Fiona wondered.

"They say about one to two months due to the stitches being on the kneecap wound," Cinderella said as the nurse told Fiona, Snow White, and Cinderella that visiting hours were over.

"I guess we'll see you later, Cinderella," Sleeping Beauty said.

"Yeah. Bye, guys," Cinderella waved.

"Bye, Cinderella," Fiona said, "Get well soon, and drink plenty of fluids."

"See ya later, Cindi. Get well, too," Snow White said as they walked out of the hospital, and went back home.

At the castle, Fiona explained to Lillian what Cinderella saw when she was attacked by Repanzel.

"I see. What Cinderella just saw was charka," Lillian said.

"Charka?" Fiona repeated.

"Yes. It's something that all humans have including animals," Lillian said, pointing at the top of Fiona's head, "They're located at the top of your head, your forehead, the throat, the chest, the solar plexus, your stomach, and near the lower region (in other words your crouch)."

"Why down there?" Fiona asked.

"I don't know myself, dear. That's where you find most of you charka in those areas. Some people say that it takes years to open all of the charka gates because we humans don't know how to open them at all. But some people who are monks, Buddhist, or are one with the earth are able to concentrate long enough to open all of charka gate in only a few days of less," Lillian explained.

"What about you, Mom? Can you concentrate all of your charka gates and open them?" Fiona wondered.

"I can, but not for very long. Once you open all of the seven gates, it will surround your body and change into the shape of an animal, along with the color."

"The shape of an animal and its color?"

"Yes. People have different types of charka that shows what animal they relate to."

"But what do you mean by when the charka surrounds you it shows you an animal that you relate to?" Fiona pondered as Lillian sat on the ground, made a hand symbol, and closed her eyes. Fiona didn't know what her mother was doing until she suddenly saw a dark pink charka surround Lillian, forming into the shape of a hawk as she opened her eyes, revealing to Fiona that her irises were black, and her eyes were red instead of being their normal shade of blue.

"Whoaaaaa!!!!" Fiona gasped in awe. She never saw anything like it.

It was……incredible!!

"This is what I mean by the charka forming around your body, and turn into the shape of an animal that relates to you. My animal is a hawk because I'm usually strong minded when I have to be, along with taking no crap from anyone," Lillian told Fiona as the dark charka slowly died down, and her eyes turned back to their light shade of blue where she took a long sigh and stood up, "But I can't maintain it very long."

"How are you able to do that?" Fiona asked in amazement.

"Before you were born, I use to meditate and concentrate up in the mountains in Japan with monks. They taught me how to use and control my charka as well as it forming into an animal," Lillian clarified.

"That must've been what Cinderella saw when Repanzel attacked her. But when did she learn how to open her charka gates automatically?"

"I'm not sure myself. But I think the best thing to do is try and open your charka gates."

Fiona looks at her mother like she was crazy. "What?"

"Repanzel attacked Cinderella, as she recalled, right? So, if you learn how to open your charka gates, then you will have a chance in winning against her if she attacks," Lillian held.

"How do you even know I can do that?"

"You can fight in battle without breaking a sweat, so I know you can do this. You _are_ that daughter of a queen, after all," Lillian smiled, along with Fiona who knew what her mother said is true, even to her as she sighed and said...

"Alright, I'll try. Just tell me what to do."

To be continued


	5. Meditating the Mind

For the next two and a half months, Fiona was learning how to open all of her charka gates and was trying to do it automatically. She was also learning when if there's a fight occurring when someone's in danger, which needs to ignore everything around her, and just go to her goal with Lillian's help who didn't give her daughter not mercy!

Shrek, Donkey, and Dragon were helping Fiona out by being damsels in distress (well, mostly Shrek and Donkey were) as Dragon was attacking her while her husband Shrek and friend Donkey fought her off, too.

All of that training is helping Fiona physically and mentally as she was resting on the ground tired from training with her friend Dragon with sweat running down her face. She is able to open only six of the charka gates and only needed the last gate to open, but for some reason, it's not, which made her frustrated!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Later that same day, Shrek walked up to where Fiona was lying in front of the castle door who looked exhausted from another hard day of training that sat next to her, and laid his head on her stomach, making the ogress laugh at her husband's reaction towards her.

"Hello, there, beautiful," Shrek smiled.

"Hello, there, yourself, handsome," Fiona said, putting her hands on Shrek's scalp.

"So, what's up?"

"Nothing much. I'm just exhausted from training today," Fiona breathed as Shrek lightly laughed at her, "Hey, what's so funny?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to laugh," Shrek laughed, letting out a long sigh with a smile on his face, looking at Fiona who was smiling at him, too as she winked at him who stuck his tongue at her as laughed at each others behavior, "How's Cinderella doing in the hospital?"

"Good. They said she'll be out of the hospital tomorrow. But she might need a little help walking around until she gains some strength back in her left leg again," Fiona said.

"Well, that's good to hear."

"I know. I'm glad that she's coming out of that hospital tomorrow. Cinderella kept complaining about the food, and about the nurses telling her not to clean anything in her condition."

Shrek laughs. "Cinderella can't stand it when she's not allowed to clean anything."

"That's true," Fiona chuckled, seeing her husband sit up.

"But at least she's moving around a bit in there."

"Yeah." Then Shrek stood up and told Fiona that he had to help Donkey baby sit his dronkies for an hour or two as she understood and kissed him on the lips before he left, telling him goodbye and he loved her who told him the same as he left.

Fiona was then left alone again who closed her eyes about to take a short nap until she felt someone lightly put their foot on her stomach, making the ogress open her eyes again, seeing Snow White with a smile on her face.

"Hey, Snow Drop," Fiona smiled. (That's for you, Pricat!! I gave Snow White the nick name you suggested me to use)

"'Sup," Snow White said, sitting on top of Fiona's stomach who lightly grunted and laughed, "So, you tired from trainin'?"

"Yeah. I can barely move from Dragon almost trying to kill me," Fiona told her as she felt Snow White leaned in closer to Fiona until her entire body was pressed against hers with a smile on her face.

"Oh? Maybe this should help you feel you better," Snow White leans in and gives Fiona a kiss on the lips that made her laugh as Snow wrapped her arms around the princess's neck during the kiss.

After two minutes of kissing, Snow White was the person to break it up still with a smile on her face, along with Fiona who softly giggled and slowly sat up with Snow White's help who was now on the ogress's lap with her forehead on hers, looking into each other's eyes. "How about now?" She asked Fiona.

"A little better, but I'm still sore from fighting," Fiona said as Snow White laughed and playfully pulled on her nose, making the green ogress giggle where she felt Snow gently kiss her again on the lips.

"So, I take it, that you heard about Cinderella coming out of the hospital tomorrow," Snow White implied.

"Yeah. She told me on the phone. I can't wait to see her! Have you or Sleeping Beauty found where Repanzel's hiding?"

"No. and I have a feeling that that she's here anymore."

"What makes you think that?"

"We looked everywhere throughout the entire kingdom. We asked everyone if they've seen her, but they said no."

Fiona nods her head before lying back on the concrete floor with her hands behind her head and sighed. "I see."

"I have no idea where she would've gone to hide out," Snow White said.

"Maybe Repanzel's hiding out in Canada."

"Why Canada?"

"Since people will usually look id she's in Mexico, it kinda leaves Canada untouched for a while," Fiona replied.

"……Uh……okay. I guess, but I don't think Repanzel's hiding in Canada," Snow White said as Fiona laughed, seeing her lay her head on her stomach as they both remained in silence for a few minutes until Fiona sighed as said………

"Hey, Snow Drop."

"Yeah?"

"I feel like taking a nap right now."

Snow White chucked at the random remark Fiona said. " Yeah. I feel the same way, once you said that." They went quiet again as Fiona and Snow both sighed in content, Snow White then moved up against Fiona's chest with a small smile on her face.

"What?" Fiona asked, realizing that Snow White was looking at her lovingly.

"Nothing. I just feel like looking at you." Snow White and Fiona continued to stare at each other until one of Fiona's children called her who sighed in annoyance as her and Snow White got up to see what was going on.

"Mom! We have something to tell you!" Zacj said.

"What is it? Is everything alright?" Fiona asked them.

"It's Dragon! She found something that might lead you to Repanzel!" Sui said.

"What? Really?" Fiona said.

"What did you find?" Snow White wondered.

"In the forest! Come on! Follow us!!!" Julia said as Fiona and Snow White followed Zacj, Sui, and Julia into the forest.

To be continued


	6. Ze Discovery of a Lifetime!

Fiona and Snow White followed Julia, Zacj, and Sui deep into the depths of the forest, jumping over decaying logs, walking across small brook streams, and muddy swamps to find what Dragon discovered.

"Kids, are we there yes?" Fiona asked them.

"Not yet. Just a little bit further," Zacj said as him, along with Sui, and Julia ran ahead of Fiona and Snow White who continued to follow them until they saw Dragon who was with Shrek, and Donkey.

"Shrek? Donkey? What are you guys doing here?" Fiona asked, "I thought you were baby sitting Donkey's children."

"I was until Donkey found someone else to baby sit them. Then, Donkey said that Dragon told him that she found something, and then dragged me in what she, here found," Shrek explained.

"Oh. Well, what did you guys find?"

"We found this," Donkey pointed as everyone saw something that looked like blood with words on a nearby tree like a letter that read;

You will never find where I am hiding! I _will_ take my place as the new queen and I _will _restore dignity to my boyfriends' throne!

"Well, that's not a good sign," Fiona assumed.

"Did you find anything else?" Snow White wondered.

"Yes. I found this," Dragon replied, pointing beside the blood-written tree where Fiona and Snow White saw a lock of blonds hair, along with Sleeping Beauty holding it in her right hand unconscious!

"Sleeping Beauty!" Fiona runs up to Sleeping Beauty about to help her up until she was kicked, by someone, in the face that made her fall back and hold her nose in pain as it began to slowly bleed.

Everyone looked around as then heard a conniving laugh that echoed throughout the entire forest.

"Who's the hell's there?! Show yourself, you coward!!" Fiona called out as the evil laughter continued to echo through the empty forest.

The laughter began to slowly fade away, leaving nothing but a long silence.

Fiona and the others stayed where they were, looking where the person that was laughing was as a dark figure swiftly moved towards Shrek, and attacked him, making him grunt in pain with blood running down his mouth before falling to his knees the front unconscious.

Donkey was about to run to his friend's aid until the shadowy figure stopped him by punching the mule in the face, kicking him near his ribs, picking him up, and slamming his body to the ground, then against a nearby tree as Donkey painfully yelled before he was knocked out, too.

Dragon saw this, and was about to crush the dark figure until the figure vanished and reappeared again in front of her who tried to swat the person away, but couldn't, as the shadow punched her directly in the nose that made her hold it in pain. Then, she felt a huge shock of pain surging through her chest, and making her couch up blood that was now on her knees, holding her chest in pain.

Dragon growled angrily as she slowly stood up, but was punched again in the jaw and fell to the ground with a large pool of blood forming around her nose and mouth raspfully breathing in pain as blood continued to run out of her, only seeing her husband and Shrek laying on the ground unconscious who soon began to drift into unconsciousness herself, laying on her side to the ground.

The dark figure swiftly moved from the tree to tree where Fiona tried to find her, but couldn't as the shadow began to rapidly punch her in the face, and in other parts of her body, making the ogress spit up blood and kneeled on one leg. Snow White ran to her aid and helped her to her feet.

The unknown figure laughed at Fiona as she wiped off the blood from her mouth as the princess called out, "Who are you?! Come on out and fight!!" But only heard an echoing laugh.

"My, my. You always wanted to fight if someone pissed you off," It said as Fiona and Snow White heard footsteps approach there way and saw someone that made the ogress's eyes widen, "And I always thought you were stronger than this. But I guess I was wrong……Fiona. Or should I call you 'Fi-Fi' as I recalled from Snow White."

"Repanzel!!" Fiona and Snow White exclaimed.

"Heh. So, I heard that you and Snow here fell in love with each other. How ironic. I thought Snow White was gonna be by herself alone in her house for the rest of her life," Repanzel remarked.

"Shut-up, Repanzel! At least I _have_ someone that loves me! Unlike you!" Snow White growled as Repanzel smirked and vanished from her and Fiona's site before reappearing in front of Snow White, and punched her directly in the face.

"Snow!!!" Fiona called out, seeing Snow White flying in the air and was tumbling away from Fiona until she hit the trunk of the tree with dust covering her up from the impact.

When the dust cleared, Fiona saw Snow White still conscious with blood running down the side of her head, mouth, and nose with her eyes closed in pain from the counter attack, along with holding her side.

"Damn…..What a punch," She grunted, slowly standing up in surging pain.

"That punch was just a warm up. But the next time you say something about Prince Charming, I'll kick your ass!" Repanzel warned her.

"I wasn't. But now that you brought that up, Prince Charming's a no good Mama's Boy who only cared about himself and no one else! On my behalf, he deserved to be crushed, and you deserved to be humiliated in front of everyone!" Snow White exclaimed.

"Snow White, stop it!" Fiona told her who continued.

"We gave you our friendship, and you treat it like it's nothing! You're a heartless bitch that doesn't care about nobody but herself just like that no-good mama's boy!" Snow White said as Repanzel's anger began to rise, Fiona felt a huge amount of yellow charka surround her with yellow slanted eyes, sharp claws, and fangs about to attack her until she felt someone punch her in the face that sent her flying and land a few feet away from Snow White.

Repanzel slowly got up from the impact, seeing the person that punched her was Fiona, whose hair was covering her eyes, and was breathing heavily as Repanzel felt blood run down the left side of her mouth.

All Repanzel did was chuckle lightly, holding her left cheek. "Hmph. So…. The fatass ogress fights back."

Fiona's breathing slowed down as she cracked her knuckled from the punch with her hair still covering her face until she lifted her head up and said, "You!...If you _ever_ try and hurt Snow White again…I will kill you!!"

To be continued


	7. Never Again!

Repanzel stands up from the punch Fiona gave her who looked at the ogress with her slanted pupils narrowing in anger, but instead laughed. "You? Kill me? You couldn't even kill an animal if it attacked you! You're too much of a softy to kill me, even if you tried!"

Fiona bawled her fists in anger when Repanzel told her that remark as Snow White was now sitting with her back against the tree that impacted her fall, breathing heavily in pain, seeing Fiona standing in front of her in anger.

'Fiona...What's wrong? Why...are you just standing there? I don't need any more help. Protect...yourself...' She thought weakly thought as she closed her eyes, and fell asleep.

Fiona looked over and saw Snow White's eyes closed, but realized that she was still breathing which made her relieved to see that she's alive as Julia, Sui, and Zacj tried to wake their father up, but he was knocked out cold.

"Dad, please! Wake up!" Julia said, shaking Shrek by the shirt.

"Come on, old man! Mom's in trouble! Get you lazy self up, and help!!" Zacj told his father, kicking him in the stomach that didn't move an inch as Repanzel looked over and saw the ogre triplets trying to wake up Shrek, Donkey, and Dragon, making her smile.

"Ooh. Are those your children?" She sinisterly wondered.

"You don't lay a finger on my kids or you'll regret the day you were ever born!" Fiona snarled, cracking her knuckles.

"Mom?" Sui uttered.

"Kids, don't worry about me! Just get out of-" But before Fiona could finish her sentence, she saw Repanzel running ahead of her and grab one of Fiona's children; Zacj who was struggling to break free.

"Moom!!" He exclaimed fearfully.

"Zacj!" Sui and Julia shouted.

"Let go of my brother!" Sui said, charging towards Repanzel, but was punched in the stomach by her, making the wind be blown out of him, falling to the ground knocked out.

"Sui! You monster!!" Julia tries to attack Repanzel, but failed as she was kicked from behind by Repanzel, sending her flying into a tree and fall on her back unconscious with blood running down her mouth.

"Julia! Sui! Guys, wake up!" Zacj yelled, but realized that it was no use as he looked at Repanzel with tears running down his face in anger, "You! Bastard! Why did you do that?!"

All Repanzel did was smile at Zacj who began to slowly choke him until she let him go where she saw Fiona about to punch her again, but swiftly moved out of the way. Zacj held onto his neck in pain and began violently coughing and gasping for air as he saw his mother and Repanzel swiftly fight from one part of the forest to another. They were fighting so quickly that they were almost invisible to Zacj's eye.

During the fight, Fiona and Repanzel were in a tree using hand to hand combat, dodging each others punches until Repanzel scratched Fiona in the face which made her cover it in pan where she felt Repanzel punch her in the stomach rapidly, but was stopped when Fiona blindly punched her in the face that sent her flying in the air. She slowly opened her eyes and sees Repanzel in the air where she jumped and grabbed her in an upside down signature move that sent both of the princesses hurdling down to earth like a missile, making dust forming around the crash landing.

Zacj couldn't see anything until the dust cleared as he saw Fiona was pinned down to the ground by Repanzel with blood running out of her mouth in pain, hearing Repanzel chuckle. "You've changed since you left the kingdom. You've gotten soft on me, too because of these people that involved themselves into your no-good life!" All Fiona did was grunt in agonizing pain before Repanzel continued. "And I hate you for it! I hate you for finding a person that truly loves you, three children, friends that love you for who you are, loving parents, and found another person that loves you, too! You don't deserve to have any of those things! I do! Not you, you fatass!!"

"Sh-Shut-up..."Fiona painfully uttered,"...The reason you don't have what I have is because I'm caring and nice while you're cold and heartless. You will never gain anything with that continuous attitude in your heart!"

Repanzel angrily gripped Fiona's neck tightly, making the ogress grunt as she leaned into her ear and whispered harshly, "You really think I'm heartless? You haven't seen anything yet." Then She was about to stab Fiona in the throat with her free hand until...

"Repanzel!!"

Repanzel turns to the sound of her named, seeing Snow White charge and punch her in the face, sending her tumbling away from Fiona who stopped herself from the rough impact, rubbing her cheek with blood running down her mouth as Snow White limped over and helped Fiona up.

"You……I thought I knocked you out," Repanzel angrily assumed.

"I wasn't. I fell asleep, and heard every word you said to Fiona," Snow White said.

"Hmph. I don't have time of this crap. But I'm not leaving alone." Repanzel jumps over Fiona and Snow White, and lands beside the still unconscious Shrek, picking him up by the collar with one hand.

"Dad!!" Zacj shouted.

"Let Shrek go, Repanzel!" Fiona told her as she was about to run over and retrieve her husband until she grunted in pain from fighting Repanzel earlier in combat, holding her side before kneeling from it.

Repanzel laughs. "Ha! And what can _you_ do about it? You can barely move to help you fat ass husband here!"

"Dammit! I can't move my body!" Fiona groaned, seeing Snow White breathing heavily, 'I can tell that Snow White can't fight Repanzel either. She's too weak from the impact she took to the face and body.'

"Huh. You guys are pathetic. Now, if you two don't mind, I'll be leaving with my trophy," Repanzel smirked as Fiona had enough strength to stand and run towards her, but it was too late as Repanzel vanished before Fiona could touch her, seeing her leap from tree to tree with Shrek on her back laughing.

To be continued


	8. Hard to Forvie and Forget

Fiona was on her hands and knees, pounding her fist against the ground, tears running down her face in anger. "Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!" Then she slowly stood and began to walk.

"Fiona, where are you going?" Snow White asked.

"I'm going after Repanzel and bringing back my husband!" Fiona told her.

"But you can't fight her in the condition you're in. You're too weak!"

"I don't care! Shrek's my husband and I won't let anyone hurt him! He would do the same for me!" The Fiona felt a huge surge of pain hit through her chest, making her tightly grip her heart and fell to her knees with her hand covering her mouth as she began to cough up blood.

"Fiona!"

"Mom!" Zacj and Snow White ran to where Fiona fell and help her back up to her feet, but fell back on the ground unconscious. "Mom? Mom!? Wake up!"

"Don't worry, kid. She's still alive. She's just passed out," Snow White assured Zacj, "Now, try and wake up your brother and sister."

"Right!"

Fiona slowly opened her eyes finding herself in the hospital with a tray of food lying in front of her as she slowly sat up with bandages wrapped around her head, right around shoulder, chest, left arm, left knee and foot, stomach, nose, right leg, and neck with a splitting headache.

'How did I get here?' She thought dullfully until she remembered the event between her and Repanzel taking her husband away, 'Oh. Yeah.' Then she heard the door open and saw Snow White, Lillian, and the ogre triplets Julia, Zacj, and Sui as she saw Julia with bandages wrapped around her chest, nose, head, right cheek, and leg, and Snow White with bandages wrapped around her head, too, left and right arms, neck, legs, chest, stomach, and nose seeing the kids run up to Fiona and give her a hug.

"Mom, are you okay?" Sui asked.

"That bad lady didn't hurt you, did she?" Julia asked.

"I'll be alright, kids, but are you three alright?" Fiona asked them.

"We are now once we saw you still alive, Mom. I thought that evil woman killed you when Zacj told us what happened to you," Sui said.

"Well, you don't have to worry about a thing 'cause I'm still alive for me three precious children," Fiona smiled as Zacj lowered his head.

"Mom….I-I'm sorry for not helping you fight off that woman who attacked you," He said bawling his fists up with tears running down his face, "I wish I could've helped you when she took Dad away! I'm sorry!"

Fiona knew that it wasn't her son Zacj's fault. He's just a nine year old child. She's not excepting him to fight right now at his age as she lightly placed her hand on Zacj's head that stopped him from crying and look into his mother's eyes with a smile on her face. "Zacj. It's not your fault that Repanzel took your father away. It was never your fault in the first place. You're nine years old. I didn't want you to fight her or she would've killed you, along with your bother and sister."

Tears brimmed down Zacj's face who sniffled. "B-But what about D-Dad?"

"Don't worry. I'll rescue him from Repanzel when I'm fully back to health again," Fiona determinedly said as Zacj stopped crying and wiped his eyes with a smile on his face at his mother's reassuring words, "Now, stop crying and cheer up for me, okay? I don't want to have an emo son because of one little mistake that wasn't his fault."

Zacj laughed as Lillian and Snow White smiled, along with Julia, and Sui. "Okay, Mom. I won't cry anymore!"

Fiona lightly chuckled at him before asking, "How's Donkey and Dragon? Are they alright? And what about Sleeping Beauty? Is she okay, too?"

"They're fine. Sleeping Beauty's asleep in the next room and Donkey's at the animal hospital doing fine, too," Lillian told her daughter who seemed to calm down a bit.

"But what about Dragon? Where's she?"

"Since there wasn't a dragon's hospital around for miles, and since she's too big to be put in this hospital, she's outside where some of the doctor's and nurses are cleaning and stitching her wounds up," Snow White informed Fiona as she slowly rose from her bed with the help of Lillian and Snow White, and limped over to the window where she saw Dragon laying peacefully outside with bandages wrapped around her nose, chest, right wing, right arm, stitches that are right between her eyes and across her chest, back, and a few bandages on her right cheek.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Fiona asked

"Yeah. The doctor say that Dragon needs to time to heal her wounds," Snow White replied.

"How's Cinderella? I heard her telling me that she came out of the hospital today."

"Uhh, Fiona, dear, Cinderella came out of the hospital a while ago," Lillian rephrased.

"How much of a while ago?"

"...Three months ago."

"Ehhhh?! I've been in a coma like state for three months?!" Fiona exclaimed in disbelief as Snow White and Lillian guided her back to the hospital bed.

"Yeah. You were hurt the worst out of everyone when you fought Rapunzel," Snow White told her.

"AWW, man! I lost several days of training! I gotta get my clothes and start!" Fiona tries to stand up on her own this time, but failed, falling flat on her face from the weakness in her legs, "Owww!"

Snow White and Lillian sighed at Fiona's action as Julia asked, "Is Mom usually like that?"

"Only if it's something that she has to do, then yes," Lillian sadly told her granddaughter as Fiona tried to get up from the ground, but was too weak to do anything at the moment.

'Fiona, you really need to learn how not to rush yourself when it comes to your body healing itself,' Snow White thought as she helped Fiona up and sat her back on the bed, "Honestly, Fiona, you need to stop rushing yourself when you're in this condition."

Fiona uneasily chuckled with on hand scratching behind her head. "Heh, heh, heh, heh. Sorry about that, Snow. I'm just not use to waiting when my body's in this condition. Usually, I just left weights, or something when I'm bored and can't stay in one area too long."

"Well, this time, you're gonna have to wait for those wounds on your body to heal," Lillian told her.

"But-"

"No buts, Fi-Fi. Listen to the queen, and let your body heal, darn it!" Snow White playfully ordered as Fiona laughed at her.

"Okay. I'll wait until my wounds heal for you guys," The princess sighed in defeat.

"Good. Now, don't worry about a thing until you're out of here."

"Okay."

­- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

For half of the evening, Fiona relaxed and talked to Lillian, Snow White, and her three children until it was dark where the nurse told them that it was time to leave as Snow White asked the nurse if she could stay with Fiona for a five more minutes who approved and left them alone.

"Hey, Snow Drop," Fiona smiled.

"Hey, yourself, Fi-Fi," Snow White said, sitting in a nearby chair.

"So, what'd you wanna talk to me about?"

"Well...about what happened when Repanzel attacked us," Snow White said.

To be continued


	9. The Necklace of Clueless Luck and Love

"….Oh…..that," Fiona uneasily said, lowering her head, "Well, what do you want to say about it?"

"When I was trying to stop you from going after Repanzel when she took Shrek away. I didn't mean to get in the way."

Fiona's head was still lowered remembering the event very clearly. True, that Snow White was in the way to try and rescue Shrek from Repanzel, but if Snow White didn't do what she did, Fiona would've been dead right now. "It's okay, Snow. If you didn't try to stop me when you did, I would've been dead trying to fight Repanzel again in the lousy condition I'm in right now."

"I know, but-"

"No buts! The great Princess Fiona has spoken and that's that!" Fiona said with her hands folded across her chest, making Snow White laugh.

"Hey, uh, Fiona."

"Yeah?"

"I wanted to give you something when you came out of the hospital, but I don't think I can wait that long," Snow White pulls out a medium-sized box that's the size of her palm and is dark blue.

"What is it?" Fiona blinked in curiosity as Snow White opened the box, revealing a dark blue diamond with a silver string tied around it, "Wow! It's beautiful!"

It belonged to my great grandmother and gave it to me I was eight. She told me that this is the only kind of diamond that she found in the mountains. It also gave her luck when she found it. It also gave me luck, too when I wore it."

"It did? How?"

Snow White lightly blushed at Fiona's cute ignorance. "Well, meeting Cinderella, and Sleeping Beauty. And falling in love with someone who, when I first saw them, were cute, and is still cute to this day whenever I see that person."

"Who? A man you fell in love with a while ago when I was gone to the castle?"

"No, Knucklehead. It's you," Snow White chuckled, pointing around Fiona's bandaged-up chest.

"OOOhhh." Snow White then puts the necklace around Fiona's neck.

"What? You're giving me this necklace?"

"Yes."

"But why? We're not even getting married yet."

Snow White sighs in annoyance. "I'll tell you later."

"Awww! But I wanna know nooow!" Fiona pouted as Snow White laughed at her girlfriends' childish behavior.

"You'll find out when you least expect it."

"Ooooh! Stop talking like my mom in riddles! I don't get it!"

"You'll see," Snow White giggled, seeing Fiona pout in frustration as the nurse told Snow White that her five minutes were up, "I guess I better get going."

"Aw, alright," Fiona sighed kissing Snow White on the lips, "I love you, Snow Drop."

"I love you, too, Fi-Fi. I'll see you later," walks out of the hospital room, leaving Fiona alone in the hospital room who sighed and looked at the dark necklace with a small smile on her face as she layed her head back on her pillow, and fell asleep.

To be continued

Fiona: Well, that was a calm scene.

Inyunaruto365: Thanks.

Snow White: I have to agree with Fiona for once.

Inyunaruto365: (shrugs) Yeah, I guess.

Lillian: Are you okay?

Inyunaruto365: Eh, I'm just a little down right now.

Fiona: Well, maybe we can cheer you up.

Inyunaruto365: (shocked) Uh-oh!

Fiona: Kids!! (Then Julia, Sui, and Zacj run in the room) Inyunaruto365's feeling emo right now. I need you to try and cheer her up.

Julia, Sui, and Zacj: Okay!

Inyunaruto365: I knew I shouldn't have told her anything. Aahhh! (Runs away with Julia, Sui, and Zacj following her) If you like or dislike this fanfic, even though it's real short, send me a comment!


	10. Training to Heal in Time

During the time Fiona was in the hospital, she began to fidget in her bed, knowing that if she tried to train, the doctors and nurses would tell her to stop and get back to bed, or if she didn't want to, they'd grab and strap her to the bed until the next day.

Today was that day unfortunately.

Fiona was tied up for not listening to the doctors or nurses when they told her not to do anymore push-ups. Strapped to the bed, the ogress sighed and heard her stomach growl loudly for her to feed it, knowing that she couldn't until morning, along with going to the bathroom.

"I know, stomach. But I want to feed you something," Fiona sadly sighed, "But, unfortunately, I can't move in order to feed you until tomorrow morning."

Fiona remained silent for a while as she looked at the window and saw the evening sun began to slowly go down as she looked down and saw the necklace Snow White gave her a week ago was sparkling in the sun that looked pretty when it reflected off the jewel.

'I can't just sit here like a useless lump! I need to hurry up and heal!' She thought who began to try and free herself from the straps that held her against her will, 'Come on! Break!' Then Fiona heard a loud rip that came from the top stripe on her chest, seeing it rip off as she was able to sit up a little bit and began to pull on the rest that were tied against her body grunting and straining until finally, the rest of the straps were broke, and Fiona was free!

"Alright! I'm free! I guess all of that training is finally paying off," She said, "All I have to do is find some clothes and get out of here."

Meanwhile

Two doctors and two nurses were walking down the hallway to Fiona's room and opened the door, seeing that Fiona was gone!

"What the-?! Where did she go?" One of the nurses asked.

"I don't know. I knew we should've just tied her upside down!" The first doctor said, seeing something on Fiona's bed that looks like money and a note that reads:

Thank you for your hospitality. I left you guys some money for the hospital bill. I'll be fine. All of my wounds have wounds healed up nicely.

Goodbye,

Princess Fiona.

P.S.,

Just to let you guys know, the food here tastes old and stale. Try and make some food that people well like instead of hate!

"Well, I'll be…" The second doctor said.

"I guess Fiona will be fine," The second nurse said.

Somewhere in the streets of Far, Far Away, Fiona was running down Fifth Street with no shoes on, wearing a loose black jacket over bandages that covered her chest with white shorts.

"Where is it?" She wondered, stopping at a pole that read 'County Zone,' but saw that someone crossed it out that now read, 'Zombie Nation Rocks Ass!' "There it is!" And runs down the Zombie Nation Street where she sees a whole lot of medium-sized castles that don't look as her family's castle as she continued to run down the lane until she stopped at a castle that has a dark red door with a black raven, knowing whose castle it is.

Fiona starts climbing up the vines that are beside the castle door, seeing a light that came out of the top window and taps on the glass, revealing Snow White open her curtain and saw Fiona upside down with her hands behind her head and bandages wrapped around her forehead, right arm, chest, left leg, and right foot.

"Fiona? What are you doing here? I thought you were in the hospital," She thought.

"I was. Until I escaped," Fiona smiled as Snow White sighed.

"Something told me this was going to happen. Come on in. You must be cold." Snow White opens her window to let Fiona in and saw what she was wearing and sighed again. "And I'll find you something else to wear, too."

"Thanks," Fiona said as her stomach began to growl, "And, uh, do you have anything to eat?"

"Yeah. Look downstairs in the kitchen and see."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -

Later, Fiona was eating a bowl of ramen with two plates of deviled eggs, and three bottles of soda, along with wearing a sleeveless black shirt with black pants and sandals as Snow White was watching T.V.

In satisfaction, Fiona lays on Snow White's bed with a full stomach and a content smile on her face who, afterwards made her a loud burp, letting Snow White know that she's full as she walked up to the ogress and sat next to her on her bed with a smile on her face.

"Well, I see that you're full from eating," Snow White said, poking Fiona's surprisingly thin stomach, "And yet, you're still real thin. Why?"

"Since the food at the hospital tasted horrible, and there wasn't anything on on T.V., I decided to do push ups and sit ups when the doctors and nurses weren't around," Fiona told her.

"I'm glad that you lost weight and everything, but I didn't want to lose _that _much weight. Now, that you're around a mid waist, I'm gonna miss hugging you like a teddy bear," Snow White playfully pouted, "Thanks a lot, Fiona."

"Sorry. I didn't know I was gonna lose this much weight," Fiona said.

"Yeah. I guess," Snow White sticks her tongue out at Fiona who laughed, along with her.

They both went silent for a few minutes until Fiona wondered, "Hey, Snow?"

" What is is?"

"How's Cinderella doing since the operation?"

"She's doing good. Me and Sleeping Beauty would go over to her house and helped her up and down some steps. But now, whenever we go to check up on her, we see her already walking up and down the stairs already!" Snow White told Fiona.

"Well, that's a good to know."

"She was also surprised when I told her about you being in the hospital in a coma like state for three months. She said, 'The minute I get out of the hospital, Fiona gets herself hurt and is in the hospital. What did she do? Try to kill herself?' Snow White mimicked, making Fiona laugh then sighed as she looked out the window and saw the moon as the ogress began to remember the fighting event that occurred three months ago, "Fiona? You okay?"

"………..Snow……..I don't think you should come with me when I go find and fight Repunzel," Fiona replied.

"What? Why? She almost killed our friends, and your children at the matter."

"She also tried to kill you, too."

"So? I've been through worst things from when I was a kid. This event is different! I have a bone to pick with Repanzel after she betrayed us, the no good bastard! So, I'm coming with you to kick her bald ass, whether you like it or not," Snow White told the ogress princess.

"You're not going."

"Like hell I am!" Snow White angrily stands up with her hands folded across her chest, "You can't tell me whether I'm going or not! How would you feel if I, or one of your children were token hostage instead of Shrek?!"

Fiona didn't utter a reply as she stood up and jumped out of the window, running away from Snow White's house.

"Fiona! Come back! Fiona?! Dammit" Snow White cursed, seeing Fiona continue to run.

Fiona ran and ran; not realizing that she was running through a grassy field and stopped running to catch her breath as the midnight wind softly blew across her face.

'I'm sorry……..Snow. But if you come with me, you might……..might……..' Fiona bawls her fists at the thought as she was tackled to the ground by Snow White who had a pissed off look on her face! "Snow White?!"

"Why the hell did you run off like that?! Running away from me won't solve anything! Are you trying to get yourself killed?!" Snow White exclaimed as she felt the wind being blown out of her when Fiona puts both of her feet up against Snow White's stomach, making her let go or the ogress and tried to run away from her, but felt her grab her by the legs and fall to the ground.

"Get off me!" Fiona punched Snow White in the face who fell on her butt as Fiona was about to get up and run off, but was tackled again by Snow White who wrapped her arms around her neck, making the green princess choke in discomfort as she was able to throw her off of her back, landing on the soft grass, "You're not coming with me, Snow White!" She proclaimed.

"The hell I am!" Snow White told her, charging towards Fiona who dodged the up coming punch she was going to give her as she then punched Snow White in the stomach again making her spit out blood and saliva, kneeling to her knees in pain who gave the princess a death glare, along with Fiona.

"I don't want you to fight you, Snow. I already have enough going on without you dragging me down," Fiona breathed.

"Me?" Snow White coughed and gasped for air from the punch as she stood up, holding her stomach, "You're the one who's trying to run away from the your problems!"

"I'm only trying to do what's best!"

"Best for what?!"

Fiona didn't say anything, lowering her head with her red hair covering her eyes, saying, "I don't have time for this. I'm leaving."

Snow White swiftly moves in front of her and kicks Fiona in the face, making the ogre princess hold it in pain as Snow White punches her in the face as streaks of blood ran out of her nose that sent her tumbling to her back on the grassy field, seeing Snow White pin her against the ground also seeing that she gave Fiona a black eye.

"You are not leaving! Not until I find out why you want to go by yourself and save your husband without any help! So, start talking!"

Fiona and Snow White glared coldly at each others eyes as Fiona slowly gave in and said, "The reason I don't want you to come with me is because I don't want to see anyone I love and care for get hurt because of me."

To be continued


	11. Never Leaving You

Snow White's cold and angry glanced changed to concerned and caring when Fiona replied her reason as she continued, "Repanzel's getting her revenge by hurting the people I know and love. It's my fault that everyone almost got killed!"

"But what makes you think fighting Repanzel alone will make the odds even? What if she has some kind of trap waiting for you when you come," Snow White said in a calm, yet quiet voice.

"I don't care. I don't want anymore else getting hurt because of me. Especially you, Snow," Fiona whispered in a cracking voice as tears began to form in her eyes tightly gripping the front of her shirt, "Because……If anything were to happen to you, I'd….I just don't want anything to happen to you or Shrek!"

Snow White begins to understand what Fiona meant by her reply as she hears the princess begin to cry. "Fiona….."

"I don't want to be alone again were to happen to the only two people I truly love! I can't handle that cold empty feeling again from when I was in that castle for years! I can't! I just can't!" Fiona cried in anger.

Snow White didn't know Fiona was trying to act big and brave trying to leave Snow White and her friends behind. But the real truth is……she scared that if anyone does come with her to fight Repanzel, they might die in battle and Fiona doesn't want that to happen. All she wants is Snow White to be safe from harm.

As Fiona cried in her hands, Snow White wrapped her arms around Fiona that made her open her tear-filled eyes surprised at what Snow White was doing and began to sob on her shoulder as she gently stroked the ogress' back with her fingers.

"Fiona. I understand what you're trying to do. And You don't have to worry about my well-being. I'll be fine when I come with you. Okay?" She gently told Fiona who nodded in response as Snow White wiped her eyes from crying, "You just gotta trust me."

"I-I do t-trust you, S-Snow, b-but I-I don't kn-kn-know wh-what to s-s-ay," Fiona said in a trembling voice.

"How about thank you. For helping you out in your time of need."

"……..Th-Th-Th-Thank y-y-y-you," Fiona uttered.

"And stop trying to fight in battles alone 'cause you're not. You have people here that love you. Your husband loves you. _I_ love you."

Fiona was speechless when Snow White told her this as tears of joy run down her face with a smile along with it. "Snow………I don't know what to say or how to make it up to you."

"I know how you can make it up to me," Snow White purred giving Fiona a kiss on the lips as she slowly closed her eyes and relaxed during it as they both layed in the grass and stayed out there for the rest of the night.

To be continued

Inyunaruto365: Alright! My first Yuri flash!

Fiona: What fo you mean your first Yuri Flash? You didn't even say what happened next.

Inyunaruto365: It's not for you to wonder. It's for the people that are reading this fanfic to figure out what's going on.

Fiona: What are you talking about"

Snow White: (Whispers what Inyunaruto365 and the end of the chapter meant.)

Fiona: You mean it's a……….

Snow White: Yep.

Fiona: And we're both…..

Snow White: Uh-huh

Fiona: (Face turns red and hits Inyunaruto365 in the head.)

Inyunarurto365: Ow! What was that for?!

Fiona: For writing that part in the story, you peverted sicko!

Inyunaruto365: I didn't add that much of it. I just said that you and Snow White are out there for the rest of the night. That is not considered bad.

Snow White: She's got a point, Fiona.

Fiona: (grumbling) Yeah, I guess. But still…..!

Inyunaruto365: Don't worry. That'll be the only yuri thing I'll do in this fanfic.

Fiona: Good!

Inyunaruto365: So, anyway, if you have anything to say, comment me and I'll reply back to you. Adios and Happy Thanksgiving, Pricat! I also have a question to you about something.


	12. The Time of Food and Ideas!

The sun begins to slowly rise among the horizon where Fiona and Snow White were both still asleep with Snow White's arms wrapped around Fiona's waist with her hand laying on her chest as the sun gently hits the ogress' face, making her open her eyes, but closed them again from the morning sun blinding her.

Fiona sits up tiredly, rubbing her eyes and stretched her arms out to the sky yawning loudly from a goodnight sleep. Then realized that she wasn't wearing a shirt that covered herself, then realized that she was luckily wearing her bra as the green princess tried to move, but couldn't because Snow White was still sleeping.

As Snow soundly slept, Fiona began to replay yesterday's event which made her lightly blush from it and rub her face from Snow White punching and kicking where Snow White had to knock some sense into her head. And yet, the green princess smiled from what Snow White did. She really needed that to get her thoughts back together as she felt blood run down her nose for a sudden reason with the wind gently pressing against her body also realizing that she wasn't wearing any pants either!

"My pants! Where are they?" Fiona whispered seeing them lying near a rock, "How they got there, I'll never know. All I need to do is get them…But I can't move."

She didn't want to wake up Snow from her sleep. So, with nothing else to do, Fiona layed back on the soft grass, and fell asleep.

---------------------------------2 Hours Later!!----------------------------

This time, Snow White was the first to wake up, realizing that her clothes were over near a rock where Fiona's pants were and put them back on.

Snow White stretched and yawned loudly from last night's fiasco. Her right hand is still sore from punching Fiona in the face. She _had_ to knock some sense into her before she did something that might kill herself. And it seems like it worked, seeing Fiona sound asleep on her back I the grassy ground with blood running down her nose.

'I didn't punch Fiona in my sleep, did I?' Snow White thought, seeing Fiona slowly open her eyes again as she saw Snow White standing over her, blocking the sun's rays from hitting her, "Well. I see that you're wide awake."

"Again," Fiona adds, sitting up and saw that her shorts were right beside her as she puts them on, along with her black sleeveless shirt that Snow White gave her, "I got up about two and half hours ago and saw you were still sleeping, so I went back to sleep until you woke up."

"I see," Snow White yawned again as Fiona sat up and stretched, "Did I punch you in the face by any chance?"

"Other than yesterday, no. Why?"

"Your nose is bleeding."

"It is?" Fiona blinked putting her wrist over her nose where she sees blood go across her arm, "Oh. It must've been from excitement."

"What?"

"Never mind." Fiona looks up at the sky, seeing that it wasn't that late in the day as her stomach began to growl in hunger. "Man, I'm hungry."

"You just ate three bowls of ramen, three bottles of soda, and two plates of deviled eggs. And yet, you're still hungry?" Snow White said.

"Hey, that was yesterday. Now, let's go back to the castle." Fiona and Snow White walk back to Far, Far Away talking about zombie movies for a while until Fiona changed the subject saying, "I'm sorry I ran off on you like that. I didn't mean to."

"Eh, it's okay. I understand now since you told me yesterday. And I'm sorry for punching and kicking you in the face," Snow White said.

"It happens. I deserved it, anyway. I needed some sense knocked into me," Fiona smiled, rubbing her nose.

"So, what do you want to do about how to find Repunzel?" Snow White asked.

"I'm not sure. Unless….." Fiona remembers when she was fighting Repunzel that she tore some of the fabric on her dress and put it in her bra. "That's it!"

"What's it?"

Fiona puts her hand down her bra and surprisingly finds the light yellow strip of torn up fabric. "The source of finding Repunzel!"

"And how are you going to do that?"

"Get on my back."

Snow White was surprised to hear Fiona say that. "What?"

"Get on my back," Fiona repeated her statement.

"Uh….okay…" Snow White hops on Fiona's back as she begins to swiftly run through the grassy field, jumping over people's heads. Fiona begins to run out of breath.

After hanging on for dear life, Snow White saw that Fiona stopped in front of the gates of Far, Far Away seeing her fall on her needs still trying to catch her breath. "Well, that was quick."

"….Yeah…..But you…..weren't……the Fiona gasps out, "…..Just as soon…….as I catch……my breath……we'll go in."

"Yeah. But at least we're at Far, Far Away," Snow White said as Fiona nodded in response, "But what I want to know is why did you have to run back here?"

Fiona was able to stand up on her own two feet and walk in the kingdom before saying in a steady voice, "I know how we can find Repunzel."

"Really?"

"Yes. But not right now."

"Why? I thought you were gonna chase after Repunzel when you got out of the hospital," Snow White assumed.

"I am. I just need to do something first." Then Fiona's stomach began to growl loudly again, "Uuh, but first, let's get some lunch."

"Good idea," Snow White agreed as they both ran to the castle to get something to eat.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

At the castle, Fiona ate five bowls of noodles, three plates of chicken drums, two cylinder buckets of chocolate ice cream, and two liters of Sprite while Snow White ate three plates of deviled eggs, two bowls of peaches and cream, and two bottles of milk.

Lillian was surprised to see her daughter and Snow White eat so much food when they came back from being in the middle of a grassy field, seeing Snow White about to take the last deviled egg on the plate, but was stopped by Fiona grabbing her arm with food still in her mouth and a serious look on her face.

"Dnt ven fing bout et!" Fiona muffled.

"What?"

"I faid, 'Dn evn fin aburi et!"

"I can't understand you. Swallow your food."

Fiona rolls her eyes, swallowing the chewed up food in mouth. "I said, 'Don't even think about it!' It's _my_ deviled egg!"

"Oh, come on! You ate almost all of your deviled eggs. The least you could do is share."

"This last deviled egg must be eaten with the utmost respect." (A/N: That line's from off of Naruto when someone's about to eat the last chip and Chouji doesn't let them)

"Utmost respect? Since when do deviled eggs need respect when you eat them?"

"Since now. And you're not having it!"

"Like hell I am!" Snow White tackles Fiona to the ground and begins to fight over the deviled egg as Lillian looks at them and sighs. Rolling her eyes at he daughter's behavior, she grabbed the deviled egg and at it herself!

Fiona and Snow White saw the event and stop fighting.

"Moom! Why'd you eat the last deviled egg!?" Fiona whined.

"Because you two wouldn't stop fighting over it," Lillian told her.

"I know, but I wanted the last one!"

"You ate three plates full of deviled eggs, and yet, you're whining over this little thing because you didn't get the last piece? That's kinda sad," Snow White said.

"Grr, you stay out of this!" Fiona said pulling out the yellow fabric of Repunzel's dress and sighed, "Anyway, let's go. I need to show you the idea I thought of."

"What idea?"

"Just follow me. And no side remarks!" Fiona warned Snow.

"Awww, man!" She groaned as she followed Fiona outside.


	13. Time of Recooperation!

Outside, Snow White was outside with Fiona who made a loud whistle call that echoed throughout the entire kingdom.

"Fiona, why are you calling Dragon?" Snow White asked.

"You'll see," Fiona smiled as she saw Dragon flying through the clouds in the shy, landing in front of her.

"You called?" She wondered.

"I want you to eat something for me."

"Okay. What is it?" Dragon asked as Fiona pulls out a blue potion from her pocket, "And what's that?"

"You'll find out in a minute. Now, open your mouth," Fiona said as Dragon opened her mouth and Fiona threw the potion in her mouth, seeing her swallow it.

When that happened, Dragon's entire body began to glow blue that made Fiona and Snow White cover their eyes from the bright light until it dimmed away.

They didn't see Dragon in front of them, but a girl that looked like she's in her teens, wearing a dark red short-sleeved shirt with black shorts and no shoes. She has dark red hair that's short like a boys' with a braided ponytail in the back. Her eyes were a lime green with slanted pupils and when she yawned, Fiona and Snow White saw her teeth are sharp like an animal.

"Where's Dragon?" Snow White asked.

"That _is_ Dragon. The potion I gave her turned her into a human," Fiona told Snow White.

"Yeah. Just like Tony Tony Chopper from One Piece."

Dragon changes from her human form to her beast form. Then changes back to her human form again. "Cool."

"I know," Fiona smiles.

"Anyway, what's your idea about finding Repunzel?" Snow White reminded Fiona.

"Oh, yeah. Forgot about that. Dragon, can you track people down with your nose?"

"Yes. Why?" Dragon wondered.

"I need you to smell this." Fiona pulls out the fabric and gives it to Dragon.

"Okay." Dragon sniffs the fabric a few times before picking up the scent of Repunzel. "I got her trail!"

"Sweet! Where do you smell her scent?" Fiona wondered.

"This way!" Dragon runs down the streets of Far, Far Away until she was out of the kingdom with Fiona and Snow White following behind her.

- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After running for five hours, Dragon, Snow White, and Fiona took a short break from running non-stop. They were sitting in a grassy field as Fiona was looking up at the clear blue sky. She had a plain look on her face, feeling the wind lightly blow through her hair.

Snow White sees Fiona laying on the ground and sits next to her. "Hey, Fi-Fi."

"Hey, Snow. What are you doing here?" Fiona asked.

"Just wanted to see if you were okay. What are you thinking about?"

"I don't know….Stuff."

"About Shrek?"

Fiona nods with a sad sigh behind it. "I mean, I know Repunzel has him. I just don't know what she's doing to her. Just the thought of her hurting him makes me angry."

"I understand how you feel. I'd feel like that, too, if anything were to happen to you," Snow White said gently grabbing Fiona's hand.

"I know you would, Snow. I'm still a little worried about Shrek." Fiona knows that her husband can take care of himself. But if he's badly hurt or injured from a recent attack or battle, then he can only protect himself for very long.

But that didn't stop Fiona from finding him as Dragon walks up to her hand Snow White. "Guys, we have to keep moving. I'm losing Repunzel's scent."

"Okay. Is Repunzel far from here?" Fiona asked standing up with Snow White.

"Not far. We need to keep going this way until we reach her," Dragon said.

"Not far, eh?" Snow White said as she looks at Fiona, "You ready, Fiona?" Fiona doesn't reply back as she just stood there until she ran ahead of Snow White and Dragon. "Hey, wait for us!" Snow and Dragon chase after her.

'Hang on, Shrek. We're coming to save you,' Fiona thought running so swiftly that she couldn't hear Snow White telling her to slow down.


	14. The Location of Tragedy

A/N: Just to let the Shrek fans know, this part gets a little bloody and gory. So, if anyone becomes weak hearted from reading it, don't continue if you don't want to, Enjoy!!

Fiona, Dragon, and Snow White continued to run forward with the help of Dragon's nose. Her, along with Fiona and Snow White had to stop a few times, take a couple of naps in some occasions or would just keep running throughout the whole day until later the next day.

They continued to run for about two days as Dragon stopped. Fiona and Snow White saw this and ask Dragon what was wrong.

"Look," She points ahead as Snow White and Fiona saw a huge castle on top of a mountain surrounded by sharp rocks. That area was surrounded by huge dark clouds that thunder stormed.

"Is that where Repunzel is?" Snow White gasped in awe.

"Yes. Her scent stops where that castle is," Dragon said.

Fiona walks ahead of Snow White and Dragon, looking at the dark, dreary castle. "Up there, you say. Are you sure Repunzel's up there?"

"Yes. Her scent stronger around here," Dragon told her as Fiona looks at Snow who nodded in response.

"Okay. Let's get going." Fiona runs with Snow White and Dragon behind her.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The castle looked bigger from where they were. Fiona walks up to the huge rusted doors, and push them open, hearing them creak from lack of use.

"So, Dragon, where's Repunzel keeping Shrek?" She asked.

Dragon sniffs the floor before replying, "I can't tell. Her scent is covering everything in the castle."

"Aw, man. Now what do we do?" Snow White said.

"We'll have to look in every room until we find them," Fiona said, "Split up and search the place!"

"Got it!" Dragon said.

"No problem, chef!" Snow White replied as the three of them separate and look from door to door, searching for Shrek.

And yet, so far, no luck. Snow White and Dragon stopped looking throughout every door then opened. But Fiona, on the other hand, continued to open doors that are empty. Snow White sees this and runs to help Fiona who ran ahead of her with determination in her eyes.

Fiona knew Repunzel was holding Shrek hostage in that castle. And would not rest until she found him and kick Repunzel's ass if anything were to happen to Shrek!!

After two to three hours of aimless searching throughout the castle with Snow White, who was trying to catch up with Fiona, she was on the top floor of the castle. She was breathing profoundly from running non-stop. When she was about to open to door she was leaning on, she heard, from the inside, someone or something, hitting the floor.

Fiona stands up and slowly open the cold metal door. Hearing it squeak and creak from her opening it.

When she opened the door all the way, all she could see is darkness. She slowly stepped into the dark cell, hearing the sound of water dripping, along with the sound of her shoes scuffing the floor.

Even with the light, it was the coldest and dampest cell Fiona ever entered as she looked around in the darkness, who was getting used to it, then tripped and fell on something on her front. She felt around to see what she tripped on, feeling a soft area. Then she continued to feel from that to feel a face that felt familiar to her touch.

It was Shrek!

"Shrek! I found you! I'm sorry it took so long to save you, but I didn't know where Repunzel held you hostage. But don't worry." But then realized that Shrek wasn't responding to Fiona's happy rants. "Shrek? Shrek, what's wrong? Why aren't you moving?"

Then echoing footsteps approached Fiona from inside the cell. "Isn't it obvious?" A voice said.

"Who's there? Repunzel!? Where are you?! Show yourself!!" Fiona warned the voice that coldly laughed as it echoed through the cell.

"You really are dumb when it comes to short words, aren't you?"

"What are you talking about?! Stop hiding and fight!" Fiona yelled as the laughter from the voice held up again, echoing throughout the darkness from within the room. Then, when Fiona grabbed Shrek by his burlap shirt, she felt something cold and wet cover her hand. She couldn't see what it was until she licked some of it from her fingers, making her shake and stutter in horror, "I-Is th-this…..blood?"

"I thought you'd never figure it out. Here. Let me show you what you need to see." The voice snaps their fingers as the darkness dispersed, seeing a sight the made Fiona back away in fright.

Shrek was lying on the cell floor dead with blood going down his chest to his stomach.

"That's right. Your beloved husband, Shrek, is dead," The voice that belonged to Repunzel said who was leaning against the side cell door.

Fiona was in shock, seeing her husband's bloody corpse laying lifelessly on the ground. Shrek's body was completely sliced open with blood running down his mouth and wound with dry blood surrounding him. His shirt was ripped open, making the severe wound visible for Fiona to see who also saw his mouth was open, along with his eyes that were in a lifeless daze.

"Oh, and if you're wondering what happened him, I killed him with this sword," Repunzel non-chalantly articulated, holding a board sword that had blood dripping from its tip, "It was easy, really. After I captured Shrek, I decided to torture him with a mace, if you see a few stab wounds on his back and stomach. But after three months, I got bored and decided to do something else to him. So, I used my boyfriend's sword that he was _supposed _to use on Shrek, and sliced him from his chest down. It was real easy for me to kill him, despite him screaming, 'Fiona will find me! And when she does, you're going to wish you were dead!' and blah, blah, blah! So, I left him in this cell for three days without food, water, or treating that wound. Huh. I was expecting him to crap himself after that, but I guess regamortis hasn't set in yet. Ah, well."

During Repunzel's rant, Fiona slowly walks up to Shrek and places a hand on his cheek. It was cold. But not as cold as her empty heart.

After trying to find Fiona from looking through cell to cell, and door to door, Snow White and Dragon finally found her as Repunzel was sitting beside the cell door with the bloody sword leaned against the wall. Snow White wanted to kill her, but instead, ran to Fiona.

"Fiona! Fiona, did you find-oh, my god," She whispers in horror, seeing the bloody massacre of Shrek lying on the floor.

"We were too late," Dragon said as Snow White kneels down and gently puts her hand on Fiona's shoulder, feeling her entire body shaking.

"Fiona…..please, tell me…who did this to Shrek," She softly told the ogress who didn't answer.

"Heh. Isn't it obvious, Snow?" Repunzel gets up with the sword in her hand.

Snow White's eyes widened in shock, realizing that Repunzel killed him! "YOU!!"

"Yep. It was me. I'm the one that killed him." Repunzel smiles licking the blood from tip of her blade.

"I'll make you pay to this!!!" Snow White charges at Repunzel, along with Dragon, about to punch her until Repunzel blocked it with her hand and threw Snow White into the air.

Repunzel jumped into the air, too with her sword in her hand as Dragon grabbed her hand and twisted her wrist until she heard a loud crack! Making Repunzel drop her sword. Dragon grabs Snow White from falling and puts her on her back.

"Thanks, Dragon! Now she can't use that hand anymore!" She said, but then sees Repunzel land on her feet with a bright yellow charka form around her until it was in the shape of a fox. Her eyes were yellow with slanted pupils, sharp fangs, and claws. She softly laughed as she held her broken wrist then twisted it back in place.

Dragon and Snow White were in stunned to see that. "But how? How did she do that?!" Snow White said in disbelief.

"Wow, Snow. And I thought Fiona was the slow one. I opened all of my charka gates and it got me this beast. Her name is Lugiun, a Kistune," Repunzel said, cracking her knuckles, "People that open their charka gates get a beast that resembles who they are. And, as you already know, I'm a fox because I'm a trickster and can fool anyone!"

"I don't care if you're a damn gorilla! I'm gonna kick your ass!!" Snow White jumps off Dragon's back and dives toward Repunzel in anger!


	15. At Hell's Gate

During the long and explosive fight, Fiona was still in the cell with Shrek. Her hand was still against his cold cheek as tears began to run down her face.

'Shrek…I was too late sot see you….I'm…..I'm sorry. I was I came here sooner. Then, maybe I could've saved you,' She thought as she felt something inside of her drift away into darkness.

90909090909090

Somewhere in a dark, damp chamber, Fiona was laying on the ground as she sat up and felt that the floor was covered in cold water. She stands up and wondered where she was.

Then she heard a low growl echoing throughout the metallic chambers. She followed the growl until she saw a huge gate where she heard the clatter of chains clanging against the metal ground, along with the low snarling.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" She wondered as she saw two pairs of red eyes open, hearing the huge creature raggedly breathe with steam coming out of its nostrils.

"You. I can feel your blood lust boil in hatred," The beast said in a deep creepy voice.

"What are you doing here?" Fiona asked in fear.

"Because of your lack of anger, I wasn't able to reveal myself to you as soon as I should've."

Fiona then realized who the huge being was. "Wait….you're….the…."

"Correct. My name is Skyjukon, the Ten Tailed Wolf that's sealed inside of you. You still haven't awoken me," The wolf named Skyjukon said.

"What do you want?"

"I sense your heart is filled with and and hatred toward someone."

Fiona lowers her head with her hands bawled into fists. "Yes. Repunzel killed my husband."

"Unleash your anger! That damn bitch killed your husband! So stop holding it in!" Skyjukon told her.

"My entire body feel numb. I can't feel anything."

"Then, I'll help you feel and remember what you need to feel!"

Fiona looks up and stares deep into the wolf's slanted eyes. She sees everything that happened in her childhood flashed before her eyes. During that time, Skyjukon's dark charka slowly wrapped itself around Fiona who felt herself suffocating from the darkness surrounding her. She began to feel herself drifting into consciousness.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Back in the castle, Snow White and Dragon were still fighting Repunzel and she was getting the upper hand as she was holding Snow White up by the collar while Dragon was unconscious on the ground. Snow White was struggling in Repunzel's grip.

"Hpmh. You're pathetic. I thought you and that dragon were gonna be a challenge for me. Oh, well. Time to die," Repunzel smirked about to strangle Snow White until she felt something. Something……dark.

She could hear someone's heartbeat grow louder and louder. And then, from the cell Fiona was in, the ogress' body was beginning to surround itself with dark charka. Fiona felt something inside of her snap, breathing haggardly in anger. She could feel, not only the dark charka cover her entire body, but could also fell her own skin begin to peel away from her body!

Repunzel felt that charka, dropped Snow White, and went into the cell Fiona was in. When she did, she saw a dark sphere surround Fiona.

'Is Fiona…..actually containing that _much_ energy?' She thought as the sphere began to crack until it exploded, making her cover her face from the massive gust of wind that came out of it.

When it died down, along with the dust, Repunzel didn't see Fiona there in the cell, but a dark, mysterious creature with glowing red eyes, four tails, and ears of a wolf. The beast growled, revealing its sharp fangs.

'_Now, unleash you anger! Unleash you pain! And unleash you hatred towards the on that caused you to feel these feelings!' _Skyjukon said in her head.

Repunzel chuckled and smirked in reaction of Fiona's transformation. "Heh, nice trick. But you still can't beat me!" She charged at Fiona as a bright light appeared with an explosion behind it.

As the dust and bright light cleared, Repunzel saw Fiona was still standing, holding her fist from the attack.

'_Don't hold back. Make Repunzel suffer the way you suffered! Attack! Kill her!' _Skyjukon told the princess who raised her other fist and gave Repunzel a hard punch to the face. Sending her flying to the air and hitting the ground, _'That's it. Keep it up.'_

Fiona jumps out of the cell as Snow White sees the ogress' beastly form and slowly sits up from Repunzel's senseless beating earlier. '….Fiona. Is that…..her?'

Fiona lets out a loud roar as Repunzel stands up from the punch with blood running down her mouth from the punch. "That charka. Where….How was she able to get that much from just unlocking the last gate of charka?"

Fiona looks at her surroundings, growling with saliva running down her fangs as she charges at Repunzel who moved out of the way with dust surrounding Fiona.

"Heh. I guess that much charka's making her too slow to attack," Repunzel chuckled as she saw a huge hand of charka heading towards her, "What the hell?!" She moves out of the way before the hand hits her as it hits the wall. Repunzel lands a few feet away from Fiona's attack as the dark hand extended back to its normal length.

"Nice work, Princess, for trying to kill me. I guess with all that charka surrounding you body you're not as slow as your fat ass-" Repunzel was cut off by a gush of wind that was pushing against her body, sending her hitting the wall. Blood comes out of her mouth as she sees the same hand of charka from before grab and pull her towards Fiona whose claws were sent into Repunzel's skin, making her scream in pain as Fiona punches her in the stomach, sending her back to the wall, again.

Snow White sees Fiona run on all fours and slammed her body against Repunzel's who stifled a painful grunt. Then Fiona punches her in the face continuously as blood appeared on her knuckles. She was about to punch Repunzel again, but moved before the ogress had the chance to do so.

Repunzel thought she was safe, running away from Fiona, but was sadly mistaken. She lets out another thunderous roar as another gust of wind push against Repunzel's back, sending her flying face first near the wall.

Fiona walks up to her who pulled her face out of the wall with blood running down the side of her head, mouth, and nose. Her clothes were torn and shredded from Fiona's attacks. Fiona wraps one of her charka tails around Repunzel's neck and lifts her in mid-air.

Repunzel struggles for air, kicking and gasping for oxygen while Snow White watches Fiona do this. She didn't know whether to stop Fiona from doing this or not.

In Fiona's mind, Skyjukon was laughing at what she was doing. _'Good. Now...finish her! For everyone's sake!'_

A psychotic smile spreads across the ogress' sharp fangs whose grip tightened around Repunzel's neck struggling for breath.

Then, she scratched Fiona in the eyes, making her let go of Repunzel that made her hold her face in pain. Repunzel rolls away from Fiona, gasping for air as Fiona growled angrily, trying to see where she was until she felt Repunzel swiftly punch the ogress in the face, sending her flying and hitting a nearby wall with dust around her.

"Ha! I thought I was in trouble for a second," Repunzel coughed as the dust clears, revealing an angry princess breathing heavily, "Hpmh. So, you still wanna fight, do ya?" Fiona's response was a earsplitting roar preparing herself to fight on all fours like an animal. "Then, prepare to die!" Repunzel charges at Fiona who did the same.


	16. The Calling

During the fight between Fiona and Repunzel, they were swiftly running from one part of a cell to another. Slashing, punching, and dodging each other's attacks as Dragon woke up and sees only streaks of black and yellow.

"What's going on? Where's Fiona?" She wondered in pain.

"She's fighting Repunzel," Snow White tells Dragon.

"Is she winning?"

"Right now….." As Snow White watches the fight, Fiona and Repunzel were moving so fast that they were almost invisible to her eyes. Just like last time. "……I can't tell."

Fiona was able to punch Repunzel in the face, sending her fly back through a wall as Fiona grabs her by the collar and throws her hurdling to the ground, making a creator.

Repunzel jumps out of the creator and charges at Fiona who grabs her by the throat in mid-air. She starts kicking and gasping for air as she sinks her claws into Fiona's skin, realizing that it wasn't affecting her at all.

Fiona smiles, slamming Repunzel's body to the ground who grunts with blood spewing out of her mouth as Fiona punches her again, and again, and again, and again. Repunzel tries not to yell from the massive pressure she was feeling against her ribs and stomach. She sees Repunzel crawl on her hands and knees, trying to escape, but grabs her by the leg and starts crashing her against the floor.

"We have to stop her before Repunzel gets killed," Dragon said.

"If we try to stop Fiona, we'll get killed in the line of action," Snow White said.

"But what do we do if Repunzel gets killed?"

"……That's what I'm afraid of."

Fiona continues to slam Repunzel to the floor until she hits her against a wall, falling on her front. She spits out more blood as Fiona walks towards her.

"P-Please. Mercy. Have mercy, I beg of you. We used to be friends, remember?" Repunzel begged.

'_Don't listen to her. She betrayed you and your fiends. She deserves no sympathy! Kill her!' _Skyjukon ordered Fiona who lifts her hand about to strike until Snow White shouts…….

"Fiona……."


	17. The Emptiness of Revenge prt 1

Fiona turns around to the sound of Snow White's voice who was standing on her feet with one eye closed from fighting Repunzel, with blood running down her mouth, side of her head, and wounded her right arm as she saw Fiona drop Repunzel. She looks at Snow White with those glowing red eyes and starts walking towards Snow.

"Fiona, snap out of it! Don't you remember me? I'm Snow, Snow White," She said trying to jog Fiona's memory, but it wasn't working as Fiona grabs her by the throat and lifts her up.

Dragon tries to help Snow by making Fiona let go her, but failed as the ogress used one her four tails to hit Dragon and send her flying into the wall.

"Dragon!" Snow White said, feeling Fiona tighten her grip, "Fiona, snap out of it! You have to fight whatever it is that's inside of you! Please! I don't want to hurt you, Fiona! I love you!"

Then she hears Repunzel lightly chuckle who sits up on her side from the pain. "It's no use. Fiona can't hear you. Once she opened the last charka gate in pure anger, she surrendered herself to the beast and made her body his vessel. Whatever Fiona sees, the wolf demon sees, too. So, you might as well just give up and let the person you kill you lover you, other than me. I'm too weak to even move myself."

"Not unless I make her remember!" Snow White kicks Fiona under her chin, making her let go who runs away from Fiona, but saw a dark hand of charka coming her way that trapped her from getting away.

Fiona smiles sinfully and pulls Snow White towards her as she bawls her fist up, and punches her in the face that sent her tumbling away from Fiona and into the wall, making a huge creator.

Snow White slowly stands up from the attack, seeing a hand of darkness form beside Fiona as it heads straight for her who moves out of the way at the last possible moment. The giant fist of charka disappears, leaving a huge imprint on the wall that made Snow White's eyes widen.

'If I didn't move when I did…….that would've been me,' She thought, seeing Fiona let out an ear-piercing howl, "I have to stop Fiona's beast or demon from trying to kill me!"

Inside Fiona's mind, Fiona was aware of what was going on as Skyjukon sees her standing in front of his gate. He can see that she wasn't very happy.

"What's wrong? I thought you wanted my power, didn't you?" Fiona's face was covered by the shadows in the cold chamber, along with half of her hair covering her eyes, too. "So what? You're just gonna give me the silent treatment for hurting you friends? They had it coming because of that damn Repunzel killing your fat husband! You know that!"

Fiona didn't move an inch or lift her head from the shadows to what Skyjukon said as he continued. "The reason you unlocked me is because you needed my help to kill her! You're just too scared to fight her by yourself without my help. Am I right?" He said, seeing that Fiona still did not move an inch, "Well?! Answer me, you dumb bitch! I control whatever you do or say! I'm your master and I order you to-" Fiona slowly lifts her head from the shadows, revealing that her eyes were red with slanted pupils. The rest of her body was covered by darkness as the wolf demon saw her eyes change from being slanted red, to their normal shade of blue, but changed off and on.

She was fighting off Skyjukon's control over her.

"You are not my master. I am _your_ master. I control my own body, I am not a weakling, and you need to shut the hell up. This is my mind, my body, and my way of thinking. Now, do as I say and shut, if you know what's good for you!" She said through gritted teeth.

"And what makes you think I'll listen to you?" Skyjukon said as Fiona's eyes stopped changing from red to blue and remained red.

As Snow White dodges Fiona's attacks, Fiona grabs Snow White tightly by her throat who struggles for air.

Then, Fiona feels a sudden throb hit the back of her head, making her hold one side of her head with the other


End file.
